The Silver Mountain
by charlieisnotaunicorn
Summary: Mt Silver: the most dangerous place on earth. Hibiki, Johto Champion, can't wait to go. Then he finds out Team Rocket's back-AGAIN-and all the regional Champions have been sent to stop them. But a lot of things happen that they certainly weren't expecting, even from the most dangerous place on earth.
1. Chapter 1--Hibiki's POV

The first thing I noticed about Mt. Moon was its eerie emptiness. Usually Silver would be standing right about there, waiting to trash-talk me into a battle without meaning what he said as a tribute to the days when we hated each other and he DID mean what he said. The second thing I noticed about Mt. Moon was the Pokeball sitting where Silver usually would have been standing. I walked over to the Pokeball, and the third thing I noticed about Mt. Moon was the note carefully placed under it. I gently pushed the Pokeball aside and picked up the note. Hibiki, I'm going away. I can't tell you where, but if you're smart you'll figure it out. For now, here's Meganium. Take good care of it. Your friend, Silver. Silver had never called me "friend" before, and we'd known each other for five years. Ironically, I had come to Mt. Moon to tell him that I myself was leaving for Mt. Silver to train, catch new Pokemon and potentially even battle the mythical Red, if he even existed. I imagined the wisecrack he might have made about Mt. Silver being named for him and sighed deeply. Silver was the only kid my age who could tolerate me (besides my neighbor Kotone, but she's annoying, stupid, a total space cadet, and she probably has a secret crush on me) and he simply vanishes. No Pokegear number, not a hint of where he might be. Just this stupid note and this stupid, girly Meganium. I sat in the cave feeling sorry for myself for a few minutes, then realized sitting in the cave feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to make SIlver appear and sent Lugia out. "Can you take me to Mt. Silver, bro?" It got slightly closer to the ground so I could get on and slowly lifted off. No matter how many times I flew above Kanto, I would never quite get used to how beautiful it looked from above. I guess I was once scared of heights, but now I looked down at the landscape and felt the wind on my face and it made me smile. I loved this place. When Lugia came to a stop in front of the Pokemon League gate in Viridian City, I felt kind of sad. I knew I wouldn't be seeing that view again for a while. I put Lugia back in its Pokeball and entered the building. The man guarding the Mt. Silver entrance looked me up and down. "Are you Hibiki?" "That's me." "Well, let me just get out of your way." He stepped off to the side. "And be careful. Mt. Silver's Pokemon are a higher level than other wild Pokemon. You'll need to watch out for them." "Thanks for the warning. And I have to know, do you know anything about Red? Is he at the top like everyone says?" "I don't know. If he is, he's been there for seven years, and I took this job last week. I'm not the one to ask. Try the nurse at the Pokemon Center." "Thanks." "No problem." He smiled, and I walked through the doorway into Mt. Silver. When I got a load of the place, I was speechless. The mountain towered above me, skyrocketing from the rolling foothills and into the clouds. On the level I was standing was fields and fields of tall grass that sloped into valleys and rose into hills. I let out a surprised laugh. This place was awesome. Off in the distance was a Pokemon Center. I sent out Zapdos. "Can you take me to that Pokemon Center?" I asked it. It leaned forward so I could hop on. I was about to go into the center when I heard something: the voice of a person. "Hibiki!" I swiveled around. "What the-" Lance the Dragon Tamer stood about ten feet away. "Long time no see." 


	2. Chapter 2--Dawn's POV

Professor Rowan stood up. "Dawn, do you realize the importance and danger of the task I've asked you to do?" I nodded. "What's the deal with Team Rocket anyway? This is, what, the third time they've come back?" "You would be right. Tomorrow morning, Skyla will arrive on Route 201 to bring you to the top of Mt. Silver. Please don't forget anything. It would be bad if you were at Mt. Silver and you realized you'd left, say, your toothbrush." "Okay. And who do I look for when I get there? I can't be doing this alone, right?" "A man in a black cloak. His name is Lance and he's a Dragon Tamer of Johto. He has always sought out Team Rocket whenever they cause trouble." "And he'll help me?" "Yes. And so will your Pokemon." Leave it to a Pokemon Professor to say something so cliche but true. "Thank you, Professor." "Good luck, Dawn." I stood up and left the lab. * * * Lucas, Barry and I clinked our glasses of lemonade together. Barry didn't know how to play football; however, he screamed at the game on the television like he did. "Come on, man! You're doing it all wrong! You shoulda gone that way!" Lucas and I laughed so hysterically it's a safe bet to say we nearly died. Eventually, though, someone went to get the manager. Chuckling, he asked us to either calm down or leave the cafe. We walked out the front door into the Jubilife City street. "So, Dawn," Lucas said, "why'd you invite us out here anyway?" "Well, ah..." I hesitated before saying, "I'm leaving for Mt. Silver tomorrow." Barry sprayed the lemonade he'd been drinking on the Jubilife City street, Wild West style. "You're leaving for where?!" "Mt. Silver? But that's the most dangerous place on Earth! You'll get yourself killed!" Lucas said, his voice heavy with concern. "I'll be fine," I reassured him. "I've got Giratina to protect me." "You're right. It's just that..." He trailed off. "We don't even know why you're going. Can't you at least tell us that?" The tone of Barry's voice hadn't become much calmer, but it certainly had become calmer. He tossed his empty can of lemonade to the side of the road without a second glance at it. Lucas, however, took a second glance at it. He stopped suddenly and grabbed Barry's arm. "Hey! RE-cycle!" Barry let out an exaggerated sigh, rolled his eyes, and bent down to pick up the can. "I swear to Arceus, Lucas, if you pull your environment crap on me ONE MORE TIME I'm going to fine you 100,000 Poke for being an annoying turd." I laughed. "I'm going to miss you guys." Barry tossed his lemonade can into a nearby recycling bin. "Seriously, though. Why are you suddenly going galumphing off to Mt. SIlver?" "Team Rocket's back again, and people think they're in Mt. SIlver, so all the regional Champions are going to clean up." Lucas grinned. "I like how you put it. 'Clean up.' Like they're, I dunno, litter?" Barry's expression dropped to an annoyed glare. "You would." "We'll be able to see you off, right?" "Yeah. I'm being picked up on Route 201 by that Unova Gym Leader with the plane. Skyla, I think." "Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow, then." Lucas ran on ahead into Sandgem Town. Barry smirked. "Sounds like Lucas. Leaving the emotional goodbye for tomorrow." "Yeah." "Well, Miss Dawn." He held out his arm to me. "Would you like me to escort you back to Twinleaf Town?" I linked arms with him. "Why, yes I would." 


End file.
